of Chains and Gems
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto Crawford and Izuka Kaiba (Fem Itachi) are on their way to Duel Academy and onward to greater things. what trouble wiill they get into and how will they handle it as well as school drama... read and find out!


**Ok guys for those of you who might be confused about the pairing it is Naruto x Fem Itachi (Izuka)**

**If you want a second pairing for Naruto then give your suggestion. I can make a bunch of them work if I REALLY try. So yeah leave a review saying which girl you want to be Naruto's second girl… please take note that at most Naruto will have 2 girls! I COULD genderbend people such as Zane… I really want to try that one, but it is up to you all who the second girl is**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Yugioh**

Naruto Crawford sighed as he walked into the dome-like building that the testing for Duel Academy was taking place. He is dressed in a black muscle shirt with black jeans and black shoes. Over his shirt he wears a black cloak with read clouds (Akatsuki cloak) on it. his skin is a light tone with six whisker-like marks on his cheeks, 3 on each cheek. His blond hair is inherited from his mother Cecilia Crawford except it's really spiky. His eyes he inherited from his father, Maximilian Pegasus, blood red except for some strange reason his pupils are slits. His fingernails are painted black as well.

"Why are we here again? Our fathers are just going to put us in Obelisk Blue anyway, so why do we have to take the test?" Naruto asked his female companion, whom he recently found out he is engaged to after knowing her for years.

His companion has long black hair, coal colored eyes, light skin and, in Naruto's opinion, the most beautiful face he has ever seen. She is dressed in a revealing black strapless dress with red clouds. She also has on long elegant black gloves that go up to around mid bicep. For shoes she has black high heels with black stockings that go to mid thigh. This beautiful teenager is Izuka Kaiba.

"Your Fathers wanted us to showcase the new cards we were given so that we can give the students and staff a 'sneak peak' of sorts at what is to come in Duel Monsters." She told him.

Naruto sighed again "Alright, let's just get this over with." He said as they sat in a seat and waited for their name to be called.

They watched a boy down below dueling as a kid with brown hair that resembled a certain flurry fluffball monster. "Whoa, look at him go!" the brown haired kid said.

Down in the arena

"Alright new guy, multiple choice! You got two monsters staring you down. Do you A) throw in the towel. B) Beg for mercy or C) Run home to Momma!" the proctor told his opponent.

"I'll do with D) none of the above!" he said as he activated his trap.

"A Trap!" the proctor asked.

"Exactly, you see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field in attack mode, and then we both take damage equal to that monsters attack points." The duelist explained as a ring with bombs appeared around his Vorse Raider and exploded dealing 1900 damage to each duelist's lifepoints bringing the proctor from 1900 down to zero and the applicant from 3200 down to 1300.

"Clever move applicant, welcome to the academy." The proctor congratulated.

The applicant bowed "Thank you, oh wise proctor."

Up in the stands

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up!" the boy from before spoke.

The blue haired boy next to him turned towards him "Yeah Bastion Misawa, they say he got the 3rd highest score on his written exam out of all us applicants. He was just behind those two right in front of us in the black cloak and black dress."

"Wow, I just barely passed."

"Yeah same here. My name is Syrus by the way. I kind of get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So you're in, I'll be in as soon as I win my duel." The boy said

'Wait, you haven't dueled yet?"

"Nah."

Naruto and Izuka, who were listening in on their conversation turned towards the two boys "You might have a problem then because Izuka and I are set to be the last ones to duel and we are up now…" Naruto told the brown haired boy.

He freaked "No way!" he yelled.

The intercom went off "Naruto Crawford to Exam Field 2 and Izuka Kaiba to Exam Field 3. I repeat Naruto to Field 2 and Izuka to Field 3!"

Naruto and Izuka stood up and turned towards the two again "Well we're up, you might want to watch our matches closely due to the cards we use." Izuka told them.

Down on field 2

Naruto stood on a platform which raised into the field. When he got up their he stood their with his black and grey Duel Disk "Well let's get this duel started"

"DUEL!"

Naruto: 4000

Proctor (Let's call him Mike!): 4000

"I'll go first!" Naruto said as he drew his first card "First off I summon Gem Knight Sapphire to the field in defense mode"

Gem Knight Sapphire – Earth/Aqua lvl 4

Atk/Def – 0/2100

"I also set two cards face down and end my turn!"

Mike smiled "I draw, and I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack mode and end my turn."

Naruto: 4000

Mike: 4000

Naruto smirked "I draw, and now I activate one of my facedown cards "Meteor Flare! What it does is let me send 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard and if you have more than 3000 lifepoints then take 2000 points of damage. Now due to the effect of one of the monsters that I sent to the graveyard from my hand by card effect I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower Gem monster to my side of the field from the grave. Now show yourself Gem Knight Tourmaline!"

Gem Knight Tourmaline – Earth/Thunder lvl 4

Atk/Def – 1600/1800

'Now I have two level 4 monsters on my side of the field so I can show you the future of Duel Monsters! I overlay Sapphire with Tourmaline in order to XYZ summon Gem Knight Pearl in attack mode!"

Gem Knight Pearl – Earth/Rock – 4 stars

Atk/Def – 2600/1900

In the stands people where looking on with wide eyes the two boys from earlier who had introduced themselves as Syrus and Jaden leaned over the railing right behind Bastion Misawa, the boy who ranked third on the written test.

"Wow, now THAT'S cool, to think that in a few years my fusion monsters will be done for is a little scary, but for now I'm gonna try to get a duel with him to see how I stack up against those cards!" Jaden said while Bastion looked on with a calculating look

"_Hmm, those cards seem to need two cards of the same level in order to be summoned. His deck as well as that other girls deck need some observing since they both use cards that are new and haven't been released to the public yet… this complicates things a little."_ He thought

Back on the field

"Now I activate the spell card pot of greed to draw two cards" Naruto said as he drew his cards "Now I pay 800 life points to activate my spell card Brain Control so that I can take control of your monster. Now Pearl attack his lifepoints directly!"

Naruto: 4000 – 800 = 3200

Mike 4000 – 2000 – 2600 =0 (-600)

Naruto: WIN

"That was a great duel applicant, welcome to the academy!" mike told Naruto

Earlier with Izuka

Izuka stepped onto the raising platform that took her to her assigned duel arena. "Hello I'm Rob, I guess I'm your opponent… without farther delay let's get this duel underway!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll start things off nice and east by summoning Darkfire soldier #1 in attack mode

Darkfire soldier – Fire/Pyro – lvl 4

Atk/Def – 1700/1150

"I'll end my turn with a facedown"

Izuka drew her sixth card "first off I summon Iron Chain repair man in attack mode"

Iron Chain Repairman – Earth/Warrior – lvl 4

Atk/Def – 1600/1200

"Now I activate the spell card, Card Destruction so that we send out hands to the graveyard and draw a new hand. Now I activate my Repairman's special effect which allows me to special summon an iron chain monster from my graveyard once per turn. I'm bringing my Iron Chain Blaster to the field from my grave."

Iron Chain Blaster – Earth/machine – lvl 3

Atk/Def – 1100/0

"Now I activate the spell card Paralyzing Chain which deals 300 damage to your lifepints for ever card that is sent from your deck to your graveyard.i also activate the spell card Poison Chain which if I do not attack during a turn you you sent cards from the top of your deck equal to the combined level of all my iron chain monsters. Now I activate Shrink which halves the attack of 1 face up monster until the end phase and I choose your Darkfire Soldier!"

1700/1150 – 850/1150

"Now blaster, Attack Darkfire Soldier! And Repairman follow up with a direct attack!" Izuka Ordered

Izuka: 4000

Rob: 4000 – 1850 = 2150

"I finish my turn with swords of revealing light!" she finished.

Rob smiled again "I draw, and I summon another darkfire soldier to my side of the field and end my turn" he said.

Izuka drew her second card "first off I'll use Repairman's ability to bring back my Iron Chain Snake!"

Iron Chain Snake – Earth/Reptile – lvl 3

Atk/Def – 800/1200

"Now I activate my Iron Chain Blaster's special ability which allows me to sacrifice one of my monsters to inflict 800 points of damage to your lifepoints! Also since I didn't attack this turn because I only used my monsters ability you have to send a grand total of 10 cards to your graveyard which deals a total of 3000 damage to you… this victory is mine!" Izuka said.

Izuka: 4000

Rob: 2150-3000 = 0 (-850)

Izuka: WIN

"Well done Applicant, Welcome to the Academy" Rob told her.

Up in the stands

When Naruto finished his duel he waited for Izuka and they walked up to where they were before and just as they got there they heard Jaden Yuki get called down to Exam Field Four where he proceeded to duel Dr. Crowler and won the Duel thus allowing him into the academy.

Naruto looked at his fiancé "Well, Onto the Academy!" he said as they moved towards registration and found out that Kaiba cleared them to wear their usual outfit which is what they happened to be wearing at the moment.

**Ok so how did I do? Did the duels go better than my last story or not. Let me know. Also I have a question for you all! What is it you find interesting about my stories? What do you like about them and what do you think could be improved! Let me know so that I can work on that to make the story more enjoyable for you all!**

**Please NO FLAMES I am sick and tired of those flames seriously don't flame me just go somewhere else and don't leave a review if you're just going to insult me!**


End file.
